As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,599, there is a need for a cushioned support placed underneath a woman's breast, to comfortably maintain proper positioning of the breast to a nursing baby. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,599 is incorporated by reference.